


The New Judge

by scribbled_handwrite



Series: Sackson stories [2]
Category: Ripper Street
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribbled_handwrite/pseuds/scribbled_handwrite
Summary: This is the sequel of the story 'Spoon-clothes-peg candle holders'.We meet Susan, Connor and Jackson again who prepare their second Christmas. A lot happened since the last time, for example that they going to enlarge the family what happens completely unexpected during the Christmas holidays in their new home.Warning: Cuteness overload! Terribly heart warming! ... But it's also a bit tragic!
Relationships: Susan Hart/Homer Jackson
Series: Sackson stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/600694
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

I was just six years old when I was sent away. I had to go to New York to attend the best girls' school in the country, which should prepare the daughters of fine society for their future tasks as lady of the house and mother of heirs of great fortunes. At the command of my fath ...Theodore Swift, I spent the whole year there, also the holidays. Only for Christmas I was allowed to go back home. At least that was the case in the first year. Afterwards I voluntarily renounced it. 

When I returned home for this Christmas in this year a surprise awaited me. Not only that it had snowed a little, the lobby area of the house was festively decorated and all the staff was busy decorating the rest of the house. There were red ribbons tied into loops, golden garlands, fir branches with glittering glass balls, candy sticks and blinking stars. But the most beautiful thing was the Christmas tree. It was huge, colourful and full of candles. The whole house smelled wonderfully of fir, roast, cinnamon and oranges. 

I was told by the staff that this was all the preparations for the party my fath ... Theodore Swift ... would be hosting that night and I should behave good, have my dinner and go to bed right after, just as if I wasn't there.

I was blinded by all the glamour around me and so, in contrary to my usual habit, that evening, I actually behaved exactly as It was expected. 

Later when I was alone in my room, I laid in my bed, listened what was going on downstairs. Dull were the noises which came to me. People arrived, talked to each other, laughed. Later I heard music ... It was exciting. After a while, however, my imagination was no longer enough and I wanted to see what happened below. So I left my room, crept over the corridor to the gallery and then hid behind the decorated banister. They couldn’t see me, but my view down to the party was overwhelming. All wore noble clothes. They joked with each other, danced, drank champagne and enjoyed little nibbles.

And among the guests stood my father, as I had never seen him before but always wished; a radiant hero, handsome, the centre of the party, charming and cheerful, warm-hearted and loving. A person you like to be with. I remember suddenly tears running down my eyes because I was so happy and proud that he was my daddy. 

I decided for now until forever to be a good girl he can be proud of too and went back to my room. 

I knew the next day, when I would wake up, I would run over the corridor to the gallery and when I would look down the stairs, my daddy would stand downstairs waiting for me. He would spread his arms and embrace me. He would tell me that he would have taken a day off to spend it only with me. We would have breakfast and unwrap Christmas gifts. We would go for a ride in the carriage and my daddy would hold me all the time to keep me warm. I knew it would be the best day of my life. 

With this idea in my mind, I fell asleep.

+++

Susan stopped.

„And then?“ asked Jackson who didn‘t believe that the story was over at this point. „What happened next? Was he there? Did you spend a lovely day with the devil?“

„Yes“, answered Susan shortly. She pulled the blanket up a little and closed her eyes. "Good night!“

„Liar!“ said Jackson. „Come on! Tell me the end of the story.“

„This is the end of the story!“

„It isn‘t!“ knew Jackson and probed: „What’s the real end? I will not stop until you‘ve told me. You know I can be very annoying and we both agreed with the rule ‘no further lies in our marriage‘ !“

Both were very true as Susan must admit. She hesitated for a moment, thought about to say nothing. Nothing after all was no lie, but on the other hand, she knew he would not stop asking. So she opened her eyes again, looked in her husband‘s face and said briefly:

„When I woke up all the Christmas stuff was gone. The staff was about to remove the last traces and Swift was already miles away on the way to a new business meeting. ... and before you ask; Yes, I got a present at least. It was another porcelain doll, number 74, which lost her head at the same day. I cut it off with a butter knife.“

„You‘re kidding me!“ 

Jackson gazed at Susan to find any indication of a joke, but he didn’t succeed. Considering his own experience, somethings else could not be expected. 

He sat up an yelled: „That‘s awful!“

Susan also sat up and said angry: „Stop spoiling my childhood memories!"

„I don’t need to spoil them, darlin‘. They are crap!“

Susan eyes flashed in defense when she said: „It was your idea to remind ourselves to the Christmases when we were children and I told you that I didn‘t had these.“ She lowered her head. „That’s all I had or, at least, what was close.“ She laid back to the side, away from Jackson, and pulled the blanket back up again. 

The Captain shook his head. He also laid down again and snuggled up to his wife's back. He put his arm around her, kissed her cheek and said gently in with warm voice: „I will always be the man who’s waiting for you down at the stairs to embrace you. I‘m the one who spend the days with you ... and the nights ... and keep you warm.“ 

He felt Susan's body snuggled to him as well, if that was possible at all. 

„In our new live we will only have nice Christmases“, said Jackson. „We‘ve started last year - what was a wonderful Christmas as you must admit - and we will go on this year, in a new Judge house with Judge traditions. ...Tomorrow, we will add this new part: I will go with my son in my wood to cut one of my trees!“

Susan chuckled regarding to this proclamation. „Good“, she said and laid her hand onto his. 

„I will go to the counting house in the city to fetch our mail and some stuff that we will need for the feast.“

„No! I don’t want you to go alone.“

„I‘m not alone“, said Susan. „Samson and Aglia will accompany me. I‘ll bring them to the train.“

„Good“, said Jackson calmed for a moment before he became aware after a while: „Who will drive you back?“

Susan didn‘t answer because the answer was obvious.

„Caitlin, all the people who are living here for their whole lives and not just since a few months like we do say that the weather is unpredictable. We already have tons of snow and it’s pretty sure that it will snow again.“

„We‘ll take the sleigh.“

„That’s not enough. I don’t want you to be alone out there. ... and this is NOT because of you condition!“

Susan turned around to her husband. She stroked his cheek and said: „Compromise: I go. If the weather is still good enough then I come back. If not then I will wait in the apartment of the counting house until you and Connor collect me.“ 

She smiled. Jackson grumbled. 

„If I don’t go we will have tree but no decoration. No ribbons, no crystals or spoon-clothes-peg-candle-holders! ... It’s all in the package that Ms Smithers sent to us.“

Jackson grumbled again.

„Our traditions, Matthew ...“

„All right then“, said Jackson. „But: No risk! ... and you will not carry anything that’s heavy!“

„Promised!“ said Susan. She turned back to the side into her sleeping position, putting his arm again around her and his hand on her big belly. „Now, let’s sleep. It will be an exciting day.“


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson opened his eyes after the loudly whispered command to get up has penetrated his sleeping mind. What he saw was his son, standing there with his bobble hat on his head, gloves on his hands, scarf around his throat, boots on his naked feet and the warm jacket over his nightgown. 

He looked excited and full of expectations about the actions in preparation of Christmas, his father had talked about and which he - Jackson - wanted to perform only with him - Connor.

„Bloody hell! Connor!“ groaned Jackson. „What time is it?“ 

Of course, the Captain didn’t expect an answer, but - to his surprise - he got one.

„This late!“ said Connor firmly and stretched with a bright grin his gloved hands towards his father. Buried in his mittens, Jackson recognized his precious pocket watch, a precision tool for measuring time, an heirloom ... in the hands of a child. Panic!

Jackson jumped out of the bed and took the pocket watch quickly out of Connor‘s hands. He held it to his ear. It was ticking as usual and Jackson was relieved. He breathed out, narrowed his eyes and gazed at the clock-face to figure out the time. ... a quarter past six o‘clock in the morning ... How fucking early! 

Jackson sighed. 

The fact that he could clearly his son as well as the clock-face because the fire in the fireplace was still burning brightly told him that his Caitlin was up again most of the night and that she must have fell asleep not longer than last a few minutes ago. That wasn’t good. She needed her sleep. But what could he do?

Jackson shook his head and sighed. Then he got up.

He turned to his junior who still was looking forward to the promised mission with his daddy. 

Jackson put the hands on his hips.

„Are you ready, son?“

Connor nodded.

„Sooo ...“, said Jackson. He rubbed his chin. „Have you brushed your teeth and washed your face and combed your hair?“

Connor was completely dumbfounded in view of the demand for hygiene in connection with an action among men. He looked at his father with big eyes and explained: „Why? We go into the woods!“ 

Jackson could understand his son‘s argument one hundred percent. Under normal circumstances he would also not have done the morning toilet in this situation. Why wash or shave? There was no necessity. Because in the middle of the forest no one was interested in the body care or the strange smell of somebody. 

But Jackson was a father now, an idol, a role model and - in agreement with his mother - responsible for Connor‘s morning rites. They both had agreed with these strict rules for their upbringing because he should become a decent member of society and no crook like they were. It was enough to cope with that it was in his blood. That’s why sloppiness was not allowed. 

Jackson lifted his boy up and said to him: „Remember, my son, cleanliness is important, even in the forest! That's why we will both wash and dress properly before we go into the forest."

Connor chuckled. Jackson laid his finger on his mouth. „Shush!“ he said. „We must be quiet. Mommy needs to sleep.“

The boy gazed over the shoulder of his father to his sleeping mother and nodded. 

Then, the two Judge men prepared themselves their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later Jackson and Connor trudged through the forest together. They were washed, had brushed their teeth - and in Jackson’s case were also freshly shaved. They had have breakfasts and were warmly dressed. They had a hatchet, a small sleigh and a rope with them, and of course the provisions which Susan had prepared for them on her waking hours. Now it was time to find the perfect Christmas tree. 

It was Connor’s task who took it very seriously. 

It was difficult. At the beginning because of the poor lightning conditions - the sun was not up when they started and they needed to lighten the way with a torch -, and later because of the huge selection of possible trees. 

From time to time, Connor waited in front of a fir, examined it, walked around it, babbled something and started the discussion with his father which went like this:

The kid: „This tree is good.”

Jackson: “It’s maybe a bit too big.“

Connor shook his head. „No!“

Jackson pointed out: „It will not fit in our house.”

The boy looked again at the evergreen plant. „We must cut it until it fits.”

Jackson: „Are you sure?“ 

Then Connor rubbed his chin whilst his eyes examined the tree another time from the bottom to the top. „I like it“, he finally said, „but I don’t know, if it is the right tree.“ 

Jackson nodded and was more than relieved after his son has declared his decision: „We keep this one in mind but go on looking for another one.“ 

The trees which caught Connor‘s interest where all adult giants which were standing there in the forrest untouched for decades, maybe centuries of years. Cut one of them would be nearly impossible for a single man with a little child, not even to think about of bringing it home. So, Jackson hoped, his son‘s hear would fall in love with a smaller version of this botanic species. 

Both Judges went on trudging through the snow and Jackson was really surprised about Connor perseverance. The little man went on and on like a perpetuum mobile without showing any sight of exhaustion, even not after three hours. 

They took their strengthening close to ten o‘clock: Hot coffee for Jackson, hot sweet fruit tea for Connor, ham and cheese sandwiches and an egg. 

They sat together on the sleigh, chewing, drinking, observing their surrounding, listening to the sounds of the nature. A squirrel scurried a few feet away from then on his way to one of it’s winter depots and Jackson explained his son the secret behind the steam which was coming out when they breathed out in the cold.

Of course, Connor didn’t understand everything because of his young age but he hung mesmerised on the lips of his father and sucked in every word he had spoken. Though Jackson felt great in his role as hero but there was also something heavy which lasted on his shoulders too: The feeling of responsibility! 

Well, at the end of their snack Jackson said to Connor: „Time is running, son. We must find a tree now.“

„It’s not late and we still have food and I am not cold...Really!“

Connor’s face, framed by the thick woolen blue bobble hat, had deep red cheeks, a red nose full of running snot and big open eyes which watched his idol intensively.

Jackson smiled. „Sure, but you should not forget: We must cut the tree, fix the tree on the sleigh and need to go back the whole way ... with the heavy tree on our sleigh. ... and at home, we must bring it in the house and decorate it.“

Silence. One could see how the brain in the little head was working hard.

Connor whispered: „Uh! A lot of work!“ 

Jackson nodded.

„Then we must hurry.“ The boy jumped up off the sleigh and said: „Daddy, you must tidy up our things. I go and look for a tree.“ Then, he wiggled away. 

The Captain followed his son‘s command, collected their meal things and stowed them, but he didn’t miss to keep an eye on his kid. 

It didn‘t take long and Connor yelled. 

„I found it. Daddy, come here!“

Jackson looked to Connor and found him happily in front of a fir ... a very big fir ... a giant of a fir. 

The boy frolicked around it, repeatedly yelling: „That’s our tree! That’s our tree!“

Jackson rolled his eyes when he saw Connor’s choice. 

Admitted ... The tree was a real beauty. Straight grown, well-balanced, brilliant colour ... perfect! A wonder of nature! ... And definitively too big for living room in the 17th century mansion, their current domicile ... even too small for the hall in the Swift manor where they had spent Christmas last year. 

Not even a fourth of this tree would have fit in. Not to think about the logistic efforts to bring it back home.

What now? 

The answer was obvious: Jackson needed another tree and must manipulate the kid in the way that he accepted the alternative as his own idea. 

A replacement tree was quickly found, but the manipulation was more difficult. It was a necessity, of course, because of practical reasons, but Jackson hated it, because it felt wrong. 

„Brilliant decision!“ said the Captain finally. He laid his arm around the child's shoulders and looked down in his glittering eyes. „I am proud of you!“

They enjoyed the moment for a second, before Jackson said dramatically: „This tree is standing here for hundreds of years. It is the home for many, many animals ... Bugs which find protection in the bark. Birds which build their nests in the branches to raise their offspring there. Squirrels which enjoy climbing here and hiding in the holes ...“

Connor nodded.

„But now we will cut it off that it become our Christmas tree.“

Jackson clapped his hands together as a sign to begin the work and made a step forward, but Connor clasped at his leg to stop his father. „Wait!“ he said. The Captain looked down.

Connor was worried. „What happens with the animals?“

Jackson shrugged his shoulders. „They will find another home!“

„No, daddy! No!“ protested Connor. „We can’t do that! We must find another tree!“

„Hmmm ... Are you sure?“

The boy nodded.

„Big trees are always the homes for animals ...“, considered Jackson.

„Then I must find smaller one!“

Connor ran away to look for smaller trees. It needed not long until he had found one. 

„This one!“ he yelled. „No animals inside! I‘ve checked it!“ 

Indeed, it was a smaller one, but still a monster of a tree. 

Jackson looked to the new choice, then back to his happy son, sighed.

„You clearly got your tendency for crazy decisions from your mother. Are you sure that this is the right one?“ he tried for a last time. 

Connor confirmed in absolutely certainty. No further negotiations possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Snowflakes fell down slowly. A bit lazy as it seemed, but this was just the prelude to the passionate dance they wanted to perform with their fellows a few minutes later. 

Susan arrived at the open gate of the property right at the moment when the veil of snow was nearly impenetrable. 

Perfect timing!

Susan was relieved to be at home. Of course, she wasn‘t afraid of the weather but she knew that underestimating it was an unnecessary risk, which she had promised not to take ... at least, not in her current condition. 

She parked the sleigh in front of the house. 

Steam came out if the chimney, a clear sign that Connor and Jackson must be back from their trip to the woods. 

She smiled, tapped tenderly on her belly and started to climb off the sleigh, cumbersome and carefully. 

For a moment she thought to take a bit of the sleigh’s loading with her, but called herself back to order: No heavy things! On the other hand … Going with empty hands? What a waste of resources! So she decided only to take her bag, which was stuffed with mail and business papers, and the fruit cake that she got from the women’s association. 

She stroke one of the horses. „I‘m back in a minute.“ Then, she walked the few steps to the house. 

When Susan opened the door she found herself confronted with a big tree ... a very big tree ... a tree which filled almost 60 percent of their multifunctional living / bed room. It was situated in front of the back window, near to the cupboard, very close to Connor’s little room, but cleverly away from the fireplace, so that the green didn’t get on fire, and away from the master bed. Table and chairs, as well as the other furniture has been placed to the walls. The sofa in front of the fireplace was gone or better said, moved away into the corridor which connected the first floor with the presently unusable rest of the house. 

The tree was admittedly a beauty of a fir if the top wouldn't have been bended to fit in a too small room. A wonder how it was pressed in here ...

All over the floor ... beautifully distributed wet clothes. 

Susan breathed sharply. 

In the master bed ... two snoring Judges in underwear, totally exhausted, embracing each other in sweet tenderness. 

In this moment, Susan was torn between freaking out because of the mess around her and the irresistible, forgivable cuteness overload of her two sleeping men. 

She decided to resist the first instinct of yelling, screaming, ranting and tiding up herself, but to take care about the horses instead first.

With a big bang of the door, she left the room, in hope that one of the sleeping heroes finally wakes up. 

+++

The sleigh was packed with stuff and of course it it would have been easier to unpack it here. But it couldn’t remain standing in front of the house‘s door while it was heavily snowing. Furthermore, the horses needed to be brought to their stall, rubbed dry and get their tasty reward for their good work. It meant, the sleigh should be brought back in it’s garage instead of being outside unprotected. 

Susan took the horses by their bridle and guided them first to the sleigh’s garage, where she removed the connections of the device - a bit laborious, but as she had learned, no big deal with some practice and patience -, and then to their stall. Afterwards she started to prepare the horses for their rest. 

Raised as a rich man‘s girl, accustomed to being served by others, Susan never thought of doing lower things like this by herself. Later, during the time in London, it was more reasonable to use transportation services instead of afford an own vehicle leet with horses in the tight backyard of the East End gutter. 

Susan also wasn‘t a huge animal lover and never the girl with the passionate affinity to ride. Of course, she was able to ride, but only because it was part of her education, and only - of course - on a lady’s saddle. 

Times has changed and were they lived now, horses were an absolute necessity. 

And it was an necessity that everybody in the household could cope with the means of transportation as well as to keep these things running.

The horses did a good job which should be rewarded in the best way. 

Taking care of the animals was a kind of a meditational occupation, a symbiosis. The horses confirmed the humans efforts with signs of satisfaction which also causes a feeling of calm in humans.   
That’s what happened to Susan. Absolutely lost in her doing, stroking and brushing the beautiful animals, she didn’t noticed somebody coming. 

„I wish I would be a horse“, suddenly said a voice from behind. 

Susan scared up but calmed immediately as she realised that is was Jackson. 

„So you’re up?“

„Yeah!“ Jackson came closer. 

„You were successful?!“  
He embraced her from the back, so that he could lay his hands on her belly, a veiled method of see that everything was all right there. Then he gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

„Yapp! We ... or better said ... Connor found the perfect tree for us.“

Susan chuckled. „Of course!“ She turned around. “This is not a tree. This is a new roommate!“ she said. „How the hell did you bring this thing in the living room?“

„Magic, darlin‘! Pure magic! ... but you shouldn’t look at the backside ...“ 

Susan sighed.

Jackson raised his pointer and laid it on her lips. „Before you start ranting: yes, Connor and I allowed us to live an alternative kind of order when we came come. Just for a second, I swear! I assure you that we are switch over to the traditional way right in that moment. I told the boy to tidy up our things.“

„Aah!“ Susan widened her eyes. „The boy tidies up ...“

„Yes he does. Whilst I take care about our tree decoration.“ Jackson let her go. „By the way ... Where is it?“

„Still in the boxes in the sleigh with some other things ... and before you ask: No! I didn‘t carry anything. I had help. First, Mr Crisp from the post office and then the Dullard boy from the general store.“ 

Jackson nodded. „Good.“ He scratched his neck. „Then, I think, it’s time to bring the stuff in the house.“ He watched to the outside. It was still snowing and the day prepared itself to sleep. „Puh! Should hurry! It’s getting dark.“ 

Susan smiled. „I‘ll just finish here.“

Jackson looked around. 

After he had convinced himself that there was enough hey around that his wife needn‘t to bring some from the barn he turned around and left the stall.


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later, after Susan was sure that the horses were comfortable and had anything they needed, she also left the stall and returned back to the house. 

There she found Connor - still in underwear - sitting in front of the monster fir occupied with the fruit cake, silently and happily chewing. 

It was amazing. This child could always eat. He reminded her of one of these hungry chicks with open beaks, passionately stretching their necks to get the next heap of worms. Never satisfied, always chirping and always hungry. 

The mess on the floor was gone or better said, now cleverly distributed by hanging the clothes on every usable or possible spot. Not very pretty but it fulfilled its purpose. 

When Connor realised his mother, he grinned and said proudly with the mouth full of fruit cake: „I‘ve tidied up!“ 

„I see“, confirmed Susan, „and now you’re hungry?“

Connor looked at her impishly. „It’s tasty“, he said without regrets. „I share with you.“ He broke up a piece of the delicious sweet and held it towards his mother. 

At the sight of the sweet in the smudgy little fingers, Susan was overcome with a slight touch of nausea. Baby Judge was making her or his presence felt once again. She pulled a face.

„That’s nice of you“, said Susan, „but no, thank you!“

Her son shrugged his shoulders. Then he stiffed the piece of cake in his mouth. A few crumbled fell down over the bare chest of the child and met their companions in the lap valley of the crossed legs.

Yes, it was a picture of immense cuteness but as in the sight of a successful upbringing the responsible parent needs to be the spoilsport. 

„Connor, please get dressed.“

The child who didn’t expect such a strange demand watched at his mother with great eyes. Susan remained adamantly. 

„Underwear is OK for a nap, but not for the day“, she said. „Especially when there are things to do. A tree must be decorated. Or do you want to go to bed now!“ 

„No!“ Connor jumped up. „I must decorate the tree.“

„All right. Let us find some clothes for you.“

+++

That wasn’t so easy because all of Connor clothes were in the cupboard in his room which was blocked by the huge tree. But the kid was small. He found a spot to slip through and brought some clothes from his room - not the ones that Susan would have selected, but usable -, his favorite toys too as well as his duvet and pillow. Then he got dressed and was finished right in the moment when Jackson appeared with the last box of the stuff from the sleigh. 

All in the house, the final preparations for the Christmas evening could start. 

The final task, before Susan disappeared in the kitchen, was to hand over Jackson a big pot and a bag of corn. In this year, the boys needed to make the popcorn for the garlands themselves in the fireplace. They did it immediately and soon the plopping sound and smell of fresh popcorn filled the house.

+++

Alone in the kitchen, Susan took a deep breath. She looked around: A table, a oven, a few small cupboards, all small - or to be exact- tiny. No comparison to the kitchen in the Swift house. That room was a kitchen. But this ... 

Of course, she had planned the staff free days precisely with Aglia, her housekeeper. All the food was prepared that Susan needn't’ t to cook herself - a question of survival for the others - and she had a list. But regarding to the new circumstances the list wasn’t very usable. The whole food concept was based on a table which was normally no impossible demand, quite the contrary. A table belongs to the standard equipment of an ordinary household. Who could ever think about a opulent Christmas dinner without a table?

But it was a fact that today a table wouldn’t be available and that she had to cope with it. 

As well as she must cope with the inconvenience of her body ... Baby Judge was awake now and obviously in the mood to demand attention. In any case, it didn‘t stop moving, rolling vibrantly around in the warm liquid surrounding of the womb and show his or her power with heavy kicks against the wall, the caging frontier which keeps him or her away from world. Soon, it said with every movement, soon I will be free! It would not take long anymore.

Susan breathed and remained calm. In opposite to the last time, she knew what currently happened. She brought herself in the most comfortable position, stroke her belly and said again and again with warm voice: „Quiet, baby, quiet.“ She was convinced that the child inside her could hear it although if it surely didn’t understand the meaning if the words. 

It needed some time - this time much longer than usual - before Baby Judge decided to reduce his or her activities in a way that Susan could do something. 

Anyway, The planned dinner wasn‘t possible so plan B was needed.

+++

Plan B came along as the idea of a Christmas picknick. 

Therefore the master bed in the living room was pushed to the corner next to the fireplace. The cushions were leant against the walls that they could lean on them later, all covered by the big quilt and other blankets. Some chairs were placed in front if the bed to put the food on and create as kind of buffet. 

And Susan reworked the prepared table dinner to creative and versatile finger food which could be easily used for their picknick buffet. 

At the end, the three Judges plus the Judge in preparation sat on the bed. Directly in opposite stood the wonderful decorated odd Christmas tree. They enjoyed their delicious goods and admired the tree with the popcorn garlands, the crystals, the spoon-clothes-peg-candle-holders with lighted candles. The wonderful rainbow sparkling spots of the crystals created the right atmosphere of Christmas magic. 

After they were full, the gentlemen men brought the dirty dishes and the leftover food back to the kitchen. 

When they came back it was snuggle time with story telling. First, Connor reported the adventure in the woods, how he had discovered and of course decorated the perfect tree Then, Jackson told some funny stories and finally, it was up to Susan to entertain the others with a spectacular tale.

It became more and more difficult for Connor to keep his eyes open. He yawned more and more and fought with all his power against the sleep. It needn’t not long that he was completely lost in the land of dreams.   
His parents went on chatting quietly with each other: Would Connor like the rocking horse which Jackson has made for him? When would be the best time after the winter to go on with their business and which steps they should cleverly therefore? How often was it was possible not to go to church on Sundays without consequences for their social acceptance by the people here? When could they go on with the renovation of the barn which should become their home? … and finally - their favorite discussion topic - : Will the new Judge be a boy or a girl?

With time words became less. And finally, Susann fell asleep too. Jackson allowed himself a moment before he got up. He covered wife and son, took a last small glass of whiskey and fetched then the prepared gifts which were hidden in the storeroom. He laid them under the tree because they didn’t have stockings yet and extinguished the last burning candles.

Afterwards, Jackson went to the sofa in the corridor, made himself comfortable there and also fell asleep after a short time.


	6. Chapter 6

She needn’t to watch the clock. She knew it was 4 o‘clock in the morning - the usual baby party time. In the question of annoying times the next Judge generation were totally on agreement. Additionally, her back hurt and Baby Judge pressed on the bladder so that Susan needed to get up to relieve herself. She softly freed herself from Connor and left the bed.

The snowing had stopped. The moon was shining brightly on the fresh white glittering cover of white powder. 

It was cold, freezing. 

Susan slipped quickly in her dressing robe and slippers, and waddled around the bed through the room to the corridor. The sofa with Jackson on it took half of the small tube and made it a real challenge for the highly pregnant woman to pass it without bumping on something or waking somebody up. 

Finally, Susan reached the loo which was nothing but a small separated cabin with a box at the end of the room. In the top of the box, right in the middle, was a hole to a deep stinking shaft covered by a wooden top. Awful, but anyway ... the sanitary facilities in Newgate prison were just slightly better and this one had at least the advantage that it was her own. 

However, thought Susan, a decent comfortable bathroom will be the first what they will integrate in her new house. She would insist on it. Until then ... 

It needed so long to find THEIR PLACE that she could will cope with the inconvenience as long as it was necessary. 

Well, this loo wasn’t the cosiest place in the world to remain there for long, furthermore it was freaking cold, so Susan hurried to be quickly finished.

She listened to the sound if the running fluid. But suddenly a strange noise disturbed the monotonous melody. Actually, strange noises were nothing special here. Usually, it was just the ordinary sound of pure nature which surrounded them here in the middle of nowhere. Nothing to fear. 

But Susan shivered. She concentrated herself on the sound to identify it. It was ... a whimpering ... a whimpering of great pain ... not human but nevertheless heartbreaking. No doubt, it came from outside. ... an animal, of course. 

Finished, Susan got up, listened and listened. The cheep of pain didn’t stop. In the contrary, Susan had the feeling that it became more and more intense ... and she felt the urge inside to find out what it was. 

She maneuvered herself from the loo, throughout the corridor back to the living room. She changed her slippers to her boots, put on her coat, took a torch and left the house. 

A brilliant idea? Certainly not. Well, she was never good at making decisions.


	7. Chapter 7

It turned out that the torch wasn’t necessary because the albedo effect of the snow gave enough light to see everything quite clearly. 

Susan walked towards the noice. She needn’t to go far. A few meters away from the house laid a heap of a lightly moving something in the snow.   
As Susan came closer she recognised fur, no idea what colour it was.   
More closer, the creature looked like ... a big dog... like a shepherd dog ... even though Susan wasn’t sure because she wasn’t familiar with dog races. ... but what she could say, what she was convinced of, was that this animal was in pain. It looked that the animal was pregnant and now in labour ... and any case: It needed help. 

„Hang in there“, she said more to herself than to the animal, turned around and went as quickly as possible back to the house, passed the living room, straight to Jackson on the sofa. 

She shook him to wake him up. 

„Wake up, Matthew! Wake up!” she said urgently. „Quickly!“

Jackson scared up, half awake, half sleeping. „What? What’s the matter? Is it the time?“

„No! It‘s not me“, said Susan. „There’s an animal out there ... a dog... probably gestating and suffering ... it needs help.“

„A gestating dog at this time in the year? That’s great nonsense!“ grumbled Jackson half asleep. “Who knows what you‘ve seen.“

But Susan insisted: „If it it nonsense or not … I don’t know. I’m no biologist but I‘m sure of what I saw. Get up now! It’s urgent!“

Jackson knew that she wouldn't’ stop annoying him until he had gotten up. So he did because that was the way of the least resistance. He put on his pants, boots, jacket, hat and followed his wife to the outside to the animal in pain. 

There, he carefully approached to it, kneeled down.

A serious situation, even more when the Captain became aware of the true nature of the matter. 

He gulped, rubbed his chin, got up again.

„What?“ asked Susan impatiently. 

„I fetch my revolver!“ said Jackson straight on the way back to the house. 

Susan held him back. „What? Why?“

He packed her on her shoulders, breathed out and said insistently: “That’s no dog, Caitlin. It’s a wolf!” He paused a second. “I go to fetch my revolver. Then I will end her pain.” 

He tried to make a step forward, but Susan held him back. 

„I don’t care if it is a dog or a wolf or a guinea pig“ , she said. “This creature suffers and needs help.“

‘“Darlin‘, this is a dangerous beast. It could kill us!“

„I am sure, she has other problems at the moment than to rip us in pieces.“

„Possibly ... but what can we do? I‘m no vet. So ...“

„... so what? Do you want to shoot me too if something went wrong with me?“ countered Susan. 

That was a brilliant set punch in the Captain‘s stomach. He never thought about it and didn’t want to, although he couldn’t deny the possibility. 

He looked at her and her glance told him that she was serious. Also the argument that wolves lives in a pack and that it was very possible to be attacked by a bunch of wild hungry predators which could easily hanging around here, waiting for their chance, didn’t count for her. 

Jackson watched to the suffering she-wolf, sighed. 

„All right. We‘ll bring her in the barn. Light me the way.“

With all his power, Jackson carefully lifted up the animal, which was bigger and heavier than he had expected, and managed it to bring her in the barn. 

Arrived there, he laid the wolf down in a bed of soft hey, kneeled again next to her and started to examine her body. Susan stood silently beside, lighted her husband and watched his doings. 

Thought the thick fur, Jackson could feel movements inside the belly of the animal, similar to the movements he often felt by Susan. Unbelievable! This animal was indeed pregnant.   
He also noticed the wave of contractions, the breathing and the fast heartbeat.   
When he came to the tail he indicated Susan to come closer with the light. She did and so he could clear see a little part of hind legs coming out of the wolf’s vagina. 

„As I said I am no vet …“, said Jackson in thoughts. „ ... But in regard of the fact that wolves are mammals like humans we can assume the the offspring should come out with the head first and not, as we can clearly see here, with the hind legs. Ergo ... the puppy lies in the wrong position.“

Susan bit her lips. She knew all too well what it meant. How many times she had experienced it in Newgate that the reaper did not accept the granted postponement and brought mother and child together in one go by the tragic whim of nature. Usually, it was an agonizing death that no one could or wanted to prevent. Perhaps it was better that way, a redemption... 

In the face of this painful memory, the present situation and her condition-conditioned emotional imbalance, Susan felt her tears come. She struggled to pull herself together.

„Can you cut her open to take out the puppy?“ she asked. She had heard that this was a considerable possibility although it seldom ended in a positive way. The victims regularly bled to death, but a last chance ... „I go and fetch your doctor’s bag.“ 

Jackson shook his head. Aside from the fact that it's very risky“, said Jackson.“There’s not enough time. She’s very weak and I think she won't last any longer“

He sharply breathed in. „I think it’s better if I try to pull it out! ... I remember in the army ... I‘ve seen it once with a horse.“ He paused to shortly think about the next step. „Shine on me!“

Jackson knew that there was no time to hesitate now. Just do what had to be done without thinking about it... And so the following happened at a rapid pace, as routine as it seemed, but the exact opposite was the case... The Captain grabbed the protruding stumps of the hind legs as hard as he could and pulled on them. It was difficult at first, but when he had reached a certain point, the slimy something slipped out of the animal's tortured and suffering body. 

Jackson didn't have time to take care of the little creature in the mucus plug, because another one immediately followed him and another one and another one, this time fortunately in the regular way, so that he only had to give light support. 

The birth of the four puppies had exhausted the she-wolf very much. She tried to follow their instincts and to take care of her offspring. She turned to the squeaking creatures and began to lick them. A feat of strength that further consumed the animal very much. It was difficult for her.

One of the puppies - the first one - didn‘t move or made a sound. It’s condition was obvious ... The other ones - different sizes and conditions - seemed to be OK. The little ones sought the security and warmth of their mother, snuggled up to her. 

Susan and Jackson watched enthralled the scenery, touched, happy, but also worried and not knowing what to do. 

„I go for some water“, said Susan. She sat down the lamp an disappeared in the background of the barn. 

Jackson took some hey to clean his hands. Then, he pushed the hey, which surrounded the group of animals, a little closer to them to build a warm nest. 

A minute later, Susan appeared with a bowl of water and a blanket over her arm. “I hope it will not freeze”, she said with frowned forehead when she sat it beside the she-wolf’s head. Then she covered the animals the lightly with the blanket. 

“We should leave them alone now”, said Jackson. “We did what we could.“

Susan nodded. 

“Let’s go back in our house. Maybe we get a few hours sleep.” He laid an arm around Susan’d waist. „It’s warmer here than outside. They are save.”


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the house, Jackson carried Connor with his pillow and duvet from the master bed to the sofa, bedded him there, that he could take his place beside his wife again.   
The little body had kept the bed warm so his parents benefited from it now. It was close to six o clock in the morning as the adventure of the night has ended for them.

And it was close to nine when a loud knocking on the front door woke Jackson up. It already was broad daylight and sun was shining brightly. It predicted to be a beautiful day ... 

Jackson looked around and saw his boy sitting on the rocket horse, swinging, chuckling and chatting with his new toy friend. Doing this Connor took care not to make much noise, not to be trapped by his parents who could possibly end his pleasure. 

It was obvious, this was the right gift. Connor loved it. Jackson grinned. 

He got up to see who’s on the door but not without make a short stop at his son. 

When Connor realised his father standing next to him, he stopped riding and looked up with bright grin. “I got a horse”, he said. “I found it under the tree.” 

‘So?” Said Jackson with strict face. ‘Who said that it is yours? Maybe it’s for you mother or for me.”

Connor shook his head. “Mommy too big for it and you are too tall.”

Jackson laughed. “All right”, he said, tousled the boy’s hair and went to the door. 

++++++

“Morning Judge”, said the wrinkled faced man with the incredible falcon beak shaped nose after Jackson had opened the door. “Still alive, eh? Amazing.”

“You’re here to control us, right?”

The old man laughed roughly. Jackson smiled. “Come in”, he said and made the way free to enter. 

“Mr Gray Owl!” whooped Connor as he saw the guest, the well-known friend. He liked him as the other Judges liked him too. “I got a horse!”

“See it” said Gray Owl. “If you treat it good then it will be a true friend forever.”

Connor nodded and went on heavily swinging. 

Gray Owl looked around. “You whites are strange people”, said the medicine man after he had noticed the Christmas decoration. “Why do you press a tree in a house?” He shook his head. 

“Traditions”, explained Susan from the bed. Gray Owl gazed at her and blushed a bit after he had seen her in her unprepared condition what didn’t broke off her beauty after all.   
Gray Owl liked beautiful things and he was a man who knows how to behave towards a lady. “Sorry”, he excused. ”I didn't”t know that your day hasn’t begun yet.“

Susan waved away. „Don‘t mind”, she said. “It was an exciting night. … You will have breakfast with us. I insist ...“

„A pleasure ... You will tell me what kept you up last night. I insist ...“ 

Susan smiled. “Matthew will do that while I prepare coffee and food. ... Meanwhile, please, make fire.“ She went to Connor first to embrace him, but he - occupied with important riding - ignored her. Then she passed the two men on the way to the kitchen and disappeared. 

+++++

The fire was quickly made and the room arranged that all people would find a seat for breakfast. Jackson started to tell the story. Gray Owl listened, nodded from time to time.   
The Captain ended his report with the question: „Have you ever heard about an animal which gives birth in the middle of winter?“ 

„You are right: wolves lives in packs, but from time to time there is a lonely wolf too.“ The Indian paused a moment. „... And you are also right that it isn’t the usual time for offspring. Wolves have just one reproduction period in the year which starts in late winter and lasts to early spring, 10 weeks then until the delivery of the puppies. ... Obviously, that’s an exception ... Remember, Judge, this winter started unusually early in the year. First frost in September, first snow at the end ... That flusters nature. ... Furthermore, we should never forget: Nature has always the power to surprise us.” He smiled.

Jackson breathed in and out. “Sure”’, he said, “ ... but ... puh ... Honestly, now ... I’m not even sure that all this really happened.... Maybe it was a weird dream or a hallucination.”

Gray Own laughed out loudly whereby his amazing row of white healthy teeth shined impressively. He got up and patted Jackson on his shoulder. “My little greenhorns”, he said fatherly. “That mystery can be solved. Let’s have a look.”

They informed Susan before they left the house and went to the barn. 

Jackson and Gray Owl returned, when Susan was ready with the preparation of the breakfast. The small, but cosy room was fill with the smell of fresh brewed coffee and delicious goods, like toasted bread, crumbled eggs, tasty bacon, jam and fruits.

In expectation she gazed at Jackson who replied with closed eyes, shaking his head. That only could mean that the extraordinary fairytale of the last night didn’t end well. She took her a hand in front of her mount not to cry out. Her eyes fill with tears. 

Jackson went to his wife to take her in his arms while Gray Owl walked to Connor.

„I‘ll show you something“, he said to the kid in a secret tone that immediately raised his curiosity. 

Then, he opened his jacket a bit so that the kid could have a clear look. He saw a little creature with fur, with closed eyes, helpless and abandoned.

„A pup“, whispered Connor in conspiracy with the Indian. 

Gray Owl nodded. „He lost his mommy and his siblings. He‘s completely alone in the world.“

Connor pursed his lips, thought heavily. His little hands grabbed towards the baby animal, stroked it tenderly. 

„He needs a friend“, said gray owl. 

Connor didn’t hesitated. He took the puppy in his arms. „I will be his friend.“

„He needs to be fed … and trained … and educated. That’s not a job for a little boy like you.“

Judge junior didn't let the adult take the animal back. “No! I’m not little”, he said with the pup close in his arms. “I’m a big brother soon and I can do this! He‘s my friend.“

Gray Owl nodded and left the two new fellows alone. He turned around to Susan and Jackson.

„Having a dog here is a clever“, he said. „Everybody here has a dog ...“

„But that’s a wolf!“ 

Grey Owl rubbed his chin. „Not a purebred, I’m sure … It’s a hybride, I would say ...“ He came closer to the couple. „Nothings happens without a reason”, he said in his great wisdom. “Your journey led you over many wrong ways through the big wide world finally here to this spot of earth. You survived, like this animal. Raise it, that’s your destiny. ...“

„That means we have a wolf-dog now?“

„Yeah!“ The old man sat down. „What about coffee?“ 

The three adults watched Connor on his rocking horse. He had wrapped the baby animal in a blanket, cherished him, held him carefully because it was his puppy and he was responsible. 

No doubt, the new Judge had arrived. He had four legs, a fluffy fur and he was called FRIEND.

THE END

*** Thank you for reading! ***


End file.
